


Tender Touches

by Trinatee_the_Manatee



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Poor Dwight, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinatee_the_Manatee/pseuds/Trinatee_the_Manatee
Summary: Evan’s eyes drifted closed as he savored the feeling of soft fingertips exploring his face.He sat against a tree; his mask rested in his hands. Between his legs knelt his favorite prey, Meg, the tantalizing redheaded runner. But she’s not his prey right now. She’s his companion.
Relationships: Evan MacMillan | The Trapper/Meg Thomas
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	Tender Touches

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you’ll enjoy my self-indulgent attempt at romance.

Evan’s eyes drifted closed as he savored the feeling of soft fingertips exploring his face.

He sat against a tree; his mask rested in his hands. Between his legs knelt his favorite prey, Meg, the tantalizing redheaded runner. But she’s not his prey right now. She’s his companion.

Meg traced the scars over his brow and across his check. Her fingers gently ran down his face until finally they stopped over his lips. Evan opened his eyes to met her hooded blue ones. He felt desire rolling off her and mixing with his own, and he drowned in it. It was too much and not enough all at once.

Evan stroked her soft cheek and tucked a loose lock of her hair behind her ear. He cradled her face in his hands; it fit perfectly in them. He sat still so she could push him away, but she didn’t. Instead, she leaned in closer, and so did he.

The kiss was soft and clumsy at first. Evan had never shared a kiss before; he didn’t know where to begin. Luckily, Meg seemed to have some experience in the area. She tilted her head to the side and molded her lips to his. He gasped when he felt her tongue trace his bottom lip, and she used this opportunity to deepen the kiss. Evan let out a rumble of approval and followed her lead. A suppressed instinct seemed to awaken in him as he explored her mouth and she explored his.

There was no more space between them now. Meg looped her arms around Evan’s neck to pull him closer as she pressed up against him. Evan wrapped his arms tightly around her and held on to her as though she would disappear if he let go. The friction between them sent bolts of electricity coursing through Evan. It stoked the fire that had smoldered in him for far too long. Judging by the sweet noises the Meg was making, she felt the same.

They briefly came up for air before diving in again, deeper this time. Meg pulled down the straps of his overalls so she could feel his chest. Spurred by her boldness, Evan undid her braids so that he could finally run his fingers through her beautiful, soft red hair. Hands roamed as they memorize each other. Evan hissed when Meg grasped his growing erection through he’s clothes. “You’re rather forward, aren’t you?” He quipped to hide his lack of composure.

Meg smirked at him. “You know me,” she purred back. “Besides, I’ve waited long enough for this. I want you. _Now_.”

With a growl, Evan surged forward and recaptured her lips. They began to disrobe each other in earnest. Like desperate animals they rutted against each other. He experimentally fondled her breasts and repeated motions that seemed to please her. She trailed kisses down his neck and bit it’s junction with his shoulder, making him groan. He hoped that bite would scar so this moment would be with him forever, just like all of the others that scarred him.

After some guided preparation, it didn’t take long for him to find his way inside her. He eased in and stretched her slowly. She urged him on, begging for brute force of his strength. But he knew better. He would never forgive himself if he broke her, especially not now. So he set a slow and steady pace that left her squirming beautifully beneath him. She wrapped her strong legs around his hips to pull him in deeper. They worked each other up and spurred each other on, just like they always did.

“Touch me,” she begged him as she brushed against a small bud between her folds. Evan obliged by pressing his thumb against it. Meg cried out and grinded back against his touch; she tightened around him in away that made him feel as though he was going to burst at any moment. Evan’s trusts became more frenzied and sporadic as they both chased climax.

They clung to each other while they came together. He collapsed on top of her, and they melted together into a blissful, boneless puddle. “That was really, really good,” she gasped out between pants. He grunted in reply. He buried his face into her hair and inhaled her calming scent. He felt like they were floating away. It was as though they were the only two things that existed in this foggy world.

Eventually, she insisted that he rolled onto his back so she could breath. She laid her head on his chest and gingerly traced the scars there. He combed his fingers through her hair in return. His bandaged back still hurt from when she’d removed the hooks from it earlier, but Evan wouldn’t have moved even if he had been set on fire. He wished they could just lie together for all eternity.

“I... I still don’t know why you’re even willing to touch me,” he murmured uncertainty after a long period of contented silence.

Meg stroked his chest and mulled over her response. She told him, “There’s a sort of library hidden in the fog. I found it one day while I was jogging between trials. The books there are full of people’s memories.” She faced him. Her expression was softer than any other he had known in a very, very long time. “One of those books had your memories, Evan.”

He stiffened beneath her at the sound of his name. “Is that how you knew my name?” He asked with a voice he could barely keep still. She nodded. “How much did it tell you?”

“A lot of important things from before the entity took you,” she said. “Like stuff about your childhood, your mom, and... your dad.”

“And even after learning all that and seeing my face, you’re willing to be with me this way,” he remarked.

Meg snorted. “Your face isn’t that bad, Evan,” she assured him. “I actually think that you’re kind of handsome, incase that wasn’t obvious by now.” They shared a laugh.

Meg’s smile became sad. “Besides, we’re actually a lot alike, you know?”

Evan raised his brows at her. “How?”

“Well, we both had dicks for dads,” she told him. Evan chucked at her blunt words. “We both loved our moms. We both don’t know what to do when we’re angry. We both had to give up on our dreams.” She closed her eyes and sighed. “And now we’re both trapped here.”

She turned more toward him as she continued. “I actually took that book with me. I would read it between trials. I’m not sure why, but getting to know you and seeing you’re more than what you seemed comforted me.”

Evan held her tighter and wondered how he could possibly respond to such a confession. “It’s a bit unfair that you know so much about me and I hardly know anything about you, Meg,” he quipped with a smirk.

Meg laughed. “That’s fair. Well, what do you wanna know, big guy?”

“ _Everything_.”

Before Meg could even begin, the calls of one her friends cut through the silence. “Meg!” Dwight shouted into the fog. “Where are you?”

Evan grumbled curses under his breath. “I’m going to _kill_ him.”

“Evan, no!” Meg hissed as she swatted his chest. She placed a chased kiss against his cheek. “I’ll come find you again, I promise.” Evan gave her one last squeeze before releasing her to getdressed and run to her friend. He watched from the trees as the anxious man fussed over her.

“Meg! Where have you been? You’re runs don’t usually take this long, so we all got really worried. We’ve been looking all over for you!” he babbled frantically. “Are you okay? Are you hurt? You seem kind of ruffed up. What happened?”

“Slow down, Dwight. I’m fine. Better than fine, actually,” she assured her friend with a cheeky grin. “I just got a bit lost, that’s all. Come on, let’s get back before Claudette has a hernia.” And then the two of them returned to the campfire out of Evan’s reach.

Evan resolved to brutalize Dwight in the next trial they had together.

**Author's Note:**

> So there it is. My first ever smut. I hope y’all liked it. Please tell me what you think in the comments.


End file.
